Drowning
by monophobian
Summary: SHISAKU. Sakura has a plan. It might not work, it might only make things worse, and it might explode in her face before she could even put it in place, but it also might be the only way to get him to listen. - - - Office/Workplace AU for AU Yeah August.


_The actual prompt I got for this au: "Dominant Sakura in a modern au with Shisui who was going to go be something great, but ended up settling down and doing the businessman thing for his family to support them? She can ride all the disappointing futures right out of his dick."_

* * *

She was going to kill him.

Shisui… Damn. Shisui cancelled on her. _Again._ They were supposed to meet up two hours ago, enjoy a nice dinner, walk around downtown at night, and end the night in bed with only each other and not a single care in the world.

Instead, she'd received a text twenty-three minutes before their reservation telling her he was canceling on their date. Twenty-three minutes. She had already done her hair, finished her makeup, shaved, lotioned, and moisturized, slipped into her dress, pulled on her heels, and had been in her car and on her way. Only to check her phone at a red light and see all that effort was apparently done in vain.

Well, not completely. Sakura's entire purpose for that night shifted and she didn't bother telling Shisui. In fact, she didn't bother answering his text, but continued on her way to the restaurant. A quick sentence sent in the group chat and she ended up adjusting the reservation from two to five with Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke showing up five minutes late. They went on to enjoy a nice dinner, a good bottle of wine, and great company, but that didn't distract Sakura from feeling like the fifth wheel for the first time in months.

Dinner flowed to drinks and drinks slowly ended and everyone trickled out of the restaurant. Hinata's eyes spoke of pity Sakura wasn't in the mood to deal with and Ino at least read her well enough to keep her mouth shut. In fact, it seemed they were all aware enough to refrain from dragging Sakura's mood down and she didn't hear a single thing about her boyfriend until after Sasuke helped Hinata into the car.

"Don't go easy on him," he murmured into her hair as he hugged her goodbye. "He knows he's being stupid."

Sakura didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. Sasuke nodded, tossed another nod to Naruto, and climbed in the car himself. Naruto and Ino gave similar goodbyes and waited until Sakura was settled in her own car before driving off. She sat in silence for three minutes before making up her mind. She turned on her car, pulled out of the parking lot, and headed to the north end of downtown toward Uchiha headquarters.

No one said a damn word as she walked into the foyer, the doorman taking one look at her dress, heels, and makeup and silently pressed the right button for the elevator. She nodded her gratitude and let the box take her to the right floor where her idiot boyfriend was wasting their night.

The elevator door opened to Itachi who didn't seem surprised to see her. Sasuke must have called. She stepped aside to let him in, but the man seemed to have other ideas, hooking his arm in hers and keeping her in the elevator.

Once the door closed, she couldn't keep her mouth closed any longer. "Don't make excuses for him."

"Madara's been riding him all day," Itachi told her anyway.

"_Don't_," she snapped, her eyes boring into his, "make excuses for him."

"It's been hell here," he said and continued before she could snap again. "He's drowning. Get him out."

Sakura stilled. Studying Itachi's gaze, she saw what she needed — warmth and support and a bit of worry for his cousin. Not a single person in the youngest Uchiha generation believed Shisui should be spending his life behind an Uchiha desk, but not a single person had been able to penetrate his thick skull.

"Please, Sakura," Itachi said as the elevator stopped on the bottom floor and he stepped out, "get him out."

The door closed and Itachi must have said something to the doorman because it wasn't long before she started ascending floors again. An idea formed as she watched the numbers climb. It might not work, it might only make things worse, and it might explode in her face before she could even put it in place, but it also might be the only way to get him to listen.

She didn't like that idea, but looking down at her heels, her dress, knowing this was the third date in a month he'd cancelled on, remembering the pity in Hinata's gaze and the anger in Ino's and the quiet fire in Sasuke's, Sakura had to do something.

She'd apologize for it later.

…

Shisui didn't see her coming. The plush carpet kept her heels silent, but Sakura wasn't worried about keeping her presence unknown. She didn't hide, she didn't try to catch him off guard, but he was so focused on that damn computer screen, he had no idea he wasn't alone until she yanked his chair out from the desk.

"What the fu— _Sakura?_" He stared at her in shock, then that shock bled into regret as his eyes drifted over the little black dress he loved so much. "What are you doing here?"

"Finishing out my date," she snapped, angling the chair better so she could straddle his lap.

"What?" he blinked and she was happy his hands moved automatically to grip her hips.

"I got dressed up, I went out, I enjoyed a nice dinner, good wine, good company, and it's time to get laid." She ground down against him and even in her anger, she could feel herself getting wet. God, he was so hot and she loved him so much and it had been _so long_. "Even though you don't seem to have a problem with me doing all of those things with other people, I figured you'd have a problem with me using someone else to get laid."

Her hands reached between them and stroked down the length of his cock. He wasn't hard yet, but it wouldn't take more than her hands over his pants and her teeth on his ear to get him there, so that's what she did.

"Sakura, I told you, I couldn't—"

"You really don't want to finish that sentence right now," she said low and hard and deadly serious. Plucking at the button of his slacks, she shifted her focus on pulling out his dick. "But since I seem to be pretty good at getting through everything else on my own, I'll do all the work here so you can continue focusing on whatever else is more important."

Low blow and typically an extremely unfair thing to throw at someone, but she was done. She was done with Shisui wasting his life away behind a desk. She was done playing second string to a job he didn't want to do for a company he never wanted to work for. She was done shoving her needs to the back burner while he allowed his family to manipulate him away from their dreams.

Sakura was done.

She attacked his neck with fervor, lips, tongue, and teeth finding all the spots she knew would work and stroking him to hardness. As soon as he got there, she hooked her thumb in her panties, pulled them to the side, shifted, and sank down on him.

It hurt. While she was getting wet, she wasn't wet enough. Sakura needed more foreplay than that to make way for an easy slide, but she didn't care. She was too angry, too frustrated, and entirely too hurt.

His hands gripped her tight and all thoughts of stopping her quit on a moan as his hips bucked up into her. Gritting her teeth, she held still enough to get her body used to it, then ground down. Grinding would help loosen enough for her to start moving soon with the way it pushed her clit against his pubic bone, and then she'd ride out her anger.

"Sakura," he pleaded in her ear and she didn't know what his tone meant, but she didn't care.

"Twenty minutes," she answered. "You cancelled on me twenty minutes before I was supposed to meet you. It takes twenty-five minutes to get from your office to the restaurant and ten minutes for you to change out of your clothes." She lifted up, enjoying the rush of slick to ease the glide and then rammed back down. "Twenty minutes."

Shisui said her name again, his voice gruff and filled with regret, but Sakura ignored him.

"You could have called me at lunch, said your workload doubled. You could have texted me when you realized you were staying late at work. You could have asked me to bring you takeout and we'd have an impromptu dinner here at your desk." She worked him as she spoke, determined to at least get an orgasm out of this shitty night, even if that might be the last one Shisui ever gave her. "Instead of doing any of that, you waited until I was dressed and already on my way to cancel on me. _Again_."

"Sakura, Madara's been—"

"Why do you give a fuck what Madara's been doing?" she snarled, pushing him back in the chair. "This isn't your life, this isn't your choice." Rising up to her knees on either side of his hips, she gripped the edge of his desk and used the leverage to increase her rhythm. "Isn't that what you told me? Only for a little bit to get them off your back while you put together enough paintings for an exhibit?"

Despite her anger, despite her pain, despite the degradation of their relationship clawing at her heart, he still felt good. So hard and thick inside her, his hips working up with her in the angle he knew she liked, his face still so beautiful even tired from a stressful day at work. Looking at him, feeling him, remembering all the things she loved about him, hope swelled next to the hurt, next to the grief. Hope that she would treasure for far longer than this hurt would last.

What was she doing?

Sakura shoved her desperation aside, slowing her rhythm until she gently sank on him and stilled. She wasn't going to let him take this from them.

"You know, I came here thinking it was going to be last time I saw you," she revealed and Shisui snapped up at that, his black eyes sharp and quick and his hands tightening on her hips. "We haven't been on a date in weeks, we haven't had sex even longer, and I can't remember the last time I saw you painting."

Wisely, he didn't say anything because Sakura had a whole lot more to add, but his hands moved. One curving around her waist and the other up into her hair. Her hips shifted with the movement and her eyes fluttered at the pleasure that spiked, him still hard and in her and her still wet and wanting, but her focus was on her words entirely.

"You let them steal your passion. You let them rob you of your happiness. And lately, you've let them separate you from me."

Pain crossed his face and Shisui dropped his forehead to touch hers, but he still remained silent.

"I can't do this anymore." He jerked and she pressed her knees to his hips, keeping him close. "I can't keep watching you make us miserable. Something has to change and I thought maybe if that was me, you'd wake up, but I can't leave you here to suffer."

His arms tightened as she spoke, his body relaxing and she took it as a good sign.

"Come home with me," she pleaded. "Don't finish anything tonight. Leave a note that you won't be in tomorrow. Take the weekend and work out what's been going on because this isn't working and it hasn't been working for a long time."

"Sakura, I can't just leave my job." As far as protests went, his was a weak one and she knew he was close to giving in.

"Yes, you can." She let go of the desk and brushed his hair off his forehead. "You of all people absolutely can leave your job. You have a family and friends who will support you and with all the overtime you've been working, we have enough in savings to make it a couple months until you can figure out what to do next."

She kissed him before he could respond, letting the soft pressure of her lips guide him from his thoughts.

"The only opinions that matter are from the people you care about. Your parents might be frustrated, but they'd be blind to see how miserable you are. Itachi and Sasuke both want you out of here."

"It's not just my parents I'm worried about."

"Madara can shove his bullshit right up his ass," she retorted immediately. "When you walk out of those doors, he has no control over your life."

"He'll take it out—"

"Itachi can handle himself." Another kiss, this one lingering a little longer. "And Itachi can keep Madara in his place."

"Sakura," his tone was fond, but hesitant, "Madara isn't the only one that will have a problem and they all know where I live."

"I live there, too, and if you think I won't call the police if they refuse to leave, you haven't been paying attention."

Shisui didn't say anything to that, simply looked at her with that soft, quiet look in his eyes as he studied her. The whirl of his thoughts flashed over his face and she waited, knowing he would come to the right conclusion. His hand tightened in her hair and he held her still for a kiss.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I'm so sorry."

She let her eyes close and followed him in the new kiss, the new emotions, the change of pace.

"Who did you have dinner with?"

"Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata."

His mouth thinned.

"Itachi caught me in the elevator on my way up here."

He sighed, his eyes closing as well. "So what you're telling me is we're going to have a pair of brothers at our doorstep tomorrow, ready to tear me a new one."

"Essentially."

The corners of his lips twitched and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. If he could find humor, things were looking up.

"I'll answer the door so they know I'm still here, but you know they'll still want to talk to you."

"And I'll deserve every word."

He was right, but Sakura didn't need to remind him of that. She instead sat quietly in his lap, letting him run through everything she'd thrown at him over the last ten minutes, and tried not to squirm as her focus shifted to his hard shaft inside her.

When he kissed her again, his tongue stole out between her lips and she sighed into his mouth. Grinding slightly, she pulled his attention back to where they were joined.

"Fuck, you feel good." Shisui's hand slid down to her ass and cupped her cheek as he turned in the chair. In a swift move, he deposited her onto his desk, standing up in between her thighs and looking down at her. "You look _great_."

She knew the picture she painted, the skimpy dress he loved bunched up over her hips, her lacy green thong shifted to the side, and her thighs parted around his hips.

"I can't believe I missed this dress." His hand slid from her hip up the curve of her waist and cupped her breast through the fabric. "You wear it just for me?"

"I was hoping to drive you crazy."

His hips flexed and her eyes fluttered and she loved the sexy grin that curved his lips. "You succeeded."

"Sorry I ambushed you," she said softly and Shisui's reaction was all she needed.

"I'm not," he clipped, rolling his hips again.

"Still, I could have managed this better—"

"I can't think of a single better way to give my notice than to fuck you on my desk."

He slid out and thrust in this time, a much better feeling than the first one she had that night. Oh, he felt fantastic like this and she barely managed to understand his words before he slid out again.

"You're giving notice?"

More regret flashed over his face and while she hated to see it there, it was a relief to see she got through. Of all the things that could break their relationship, his family wasn't going to be one of them.

"You made your point pretty clearly, Sakura." He kept the rhythm slow to match his gentle tone. "I'm also not a fucking idiot. Between you and work, I choose you. Every time."

"So next time someone tries to guilt you into working here?"

"I tell them to fuck off and close the door in their face."

She smiled then, the last of the sadness in her heart fading away. It wouldn't be easy, but they would get through it.

"Now hush," he said, thrusting in again. "It's been too long since I've been in you and I'm sick of thinking about anything else."

She smiled. Shisui hooked her legs over his shoulders, turning to kiss just above the ankle strap of her stiletto, and ground down into her again.

"Hurry up and fuck me, Shisui, or I'll think you forgot how."


End file.
